Many of today's navigation devices allow a user to provide location data and, in response, the device will provide directions from a location to one or more locations. The navigation devices may also include other features to facilitate providing directions to the user. For example, some devices include turn-by-turn navigation direction as well as a list of directions. Numerous devices include a speech capability that verbally provides directions for the user as the user is traveling. Some navigation devices provide traffic information (verbally and/or graphically) so that the user may change routes to avoid areas of heavy traffic.
Regardless of feature included in these navigation devices, the devices are typically designed to provide directions for a particular purpose. For example, a countless number of navigation devices are designed to provide directions for driving. Some devices are designed for providing directions on trails for hiking. Other devices are designed to provide directions for cycling.